One Shots Galore
by B. A. Storm
Summary: just a collection of oneshots of Dark, Anti, Mark, jack and you with literally any pairing that comes to my mind. There is smut, it's poorly written. I won't do any romantic septiplier. I just won't, sorry. Platonic septiplier is fair game though. Enjoy!
1. Happy Birthday Glitchbitch

**Happy Birthday Glitch Bitch:**

Anti:

I prowled around the neighbor's yard, searching for that fucking dog. It had been barking all night long and y/n wouldn't let me kill it. She had slept soundly curled up against me, on top of my arm so I couldn't slip out silently. She'd done it on purpose too. I just fucking knew it. Now though, now that she'd left to "run some errands" as she said, I was going to murder that little mutt. The sound of a car pulling up in our driveway though drew my attention. y/n wouldn't let me hear the end of it if she caught me over here. I quickly vaulted the fence and at the apex of the jump I glitched to my bedroom, watching her from the window. I narrowed my eyes at y/n as she quickly scanned the house for me, glitching to the bushes outside our house when her eyes traveled upstairs to pass by my window. She got out of the car and shut the door as quietly as she could. Why was she being so suspicious? She quickly crossed to the other side of the car and grabbed a big white box. It was as long as her shoulders and as wide her forearms but only about three inches tall. What the fuck was this? She stacked another, smaller box on top that was wrapped in brown paper. She started to walk around the side of the house to the back door, moving quickly and keeping low like she was hiding. What the fuck was she doing? She passed right by my hiding spot in the bushes on the side of the house, completely missing me. With a soft smirk I glitched behind her and whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping forward and slipping on the grass. She threw her arms out to catch herself. The box crashed to the ground and white pastry exploded everywhere. she landed flat on her ass and stared at the pastry that was now all over the grass and on her face. Her expression crumpled at the ruined white cake. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Guilt cramped my stomach. Her e/c eyes looked up at me and her expression turned to anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why would you do that?!" I took a step back at her hostility. My eyes glowed as indignation rose in my chest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're sneaking around the house like a damn criminal! What did you expect me to do?!" she stood up, wiping cake off her face. She clenched her fists in rage, her face going red.

"I expected you to be off killing a fucking dog! I expected you to mind your own business." She gestured angrily towards the neighbor's fence, then at me, and finally at the cake on the ground. "This was supposed to be a surprise for you! This stupid cake was supposed to be for you, you nosy asshole!" I drew back, my shock overwhelming my anger for a brief moment. I grit my teeth, stepping forward to get in her face and stare her down.

"That's not my fault! Maybe if you had actually considered for a moment that I hate surprises you would have realized that this was a terrible idea, but nooooo. I bet you were just struck with inspiration and went with it without any consideration for what I wanted" her breath hitched in her throat and the tears in her eyes threatened to spill over. Her eyes blazed and she drew herself up to her full height.

"You're right. My mistake. One I won't make again." She turned on her heel and ran inside. I stood there fuming, my hands clenched and my teeth grit. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, clenching and unclenching my fists with the breaths. My body glitched slightly and I ran my tongue along the points of my sharp teeth. After a tense minute where I contemplated running inside after her and screaming at her for walking away from me and not cleaning up her damn mess. Finally, I looked down at the cake, why would she go to the trouble of getting me a cake? Hers tasted amazing. Through the mess I could see green lettering but I couldn't make out of what it said. My eyes paused on the small brown package, smeared in white frosting. I picked it up and tried to wipe it clean on the grass. The box was small and simple, wrapped in brown paper. I tore off the paper to frown at a black box. I opened the box and inside sat a necklace on a black chain. The pendant was a large, black, steel arrowhead with engravings, it was about the size of a half dollar coin. I ran my finger down the edges, rounded and the tip was barely sharp. My finger slid over a small imperfection in the top, I ran my finger over it again and the imperfection clicked to the side. Small blades popped out of the side of the arrowhead, I touched one and it was so sharp I didn't realize that I was cut until I drew away with red on my finger. I raised my eyebrow, blinking in surprise. This thing was fucking badass! I flipped the switch on the top back and the blades retracted. I lifted it up by the chain and slipped it over my head, the pendant coming to rest just above the center of my chest.

In the bottom of the box, folded tightly against the velvet was a small handwritten note. I unfolded the note with one hand, brows furrowing again. It was from y/n.

Happy Birthday to my Glitch Bitch,

I love you!

My cheeks and the tips of my ears turned bright red. She said that she loved me… my shoulders fell with a sad sigh. I had forgotten my own birthday, who the fuck forgets their own birthday? Demons apparently. Okay well in my defense birthdays are not celebrated where I come from. I looked once more at the mess around me, frowning as I realized that this was supposed to be my birthday cake. Dammit I really fucked up this time didn't I? I walked into the house and up the stairs to y/n's door. I knocked softly and tried the handle, it was locked as I expected. I could hear her crying over her shower.

"Y/n? Can we talk?"

"Fuck off Anti. Leave me alone" I flinched at her harsh words. I went to knock again before realizing that it would probably just be best to let her cool down first. I turned and went back outside to clean up my mess outside, hopefully by then she would be calm enough that I could try to fix the mess I made inside.

It had been a couple hours, I had cleaned up the cake and tried her door again, but she wouldn't even answer me this time. Now I was sitting on the couch, fidgeting with my hands, my leg tapping out a frantic beat. The TV was on, but I had no idea what it was playing. Finally, I growled and stood up, going up to her door again. It was still locked. I couldn't take it anymore, she'd be mad at me for the invasion of privacy, but I couldn't leave it like this. I glitched into her room, seeing her curled up on her bed with her face buried in a pillow. She was fast asleep, dried tears on her cheeks. I sighed out shards of my aching heart and sat on the edge of her bed by her legs. I gently removed the pillow and tossed it behind her. I ran my fingers through her soft hair, murmuring her name. Her eyes squeezed shut and her body curled in for a moment, her knees bumping my back. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Anti?" she mumbled sleepily. I shifted, god it was attractive when she said my name like that. "How the fuck did you get in here?" she started to sit up, anger coming back into her voice. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I um… I glitched in here." Her eyes narrowed as her expression hardened.

"I locked the door for a reason Anti. Please just leave." I froze, my words suddenly drying up in my throat. I was so afraid that because of what I'd done she wouldn't love me anymore, and I didn't want to know that answer. She just heaved a frustrated sigh and went to stand up. I wrapped her in my arms without thinking, burying my face in her hair. She stiffened, trying to pull away.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't- I forgot that… ugh I just, I'm sorry baby girl" she stopped trying to pull away. I sighed into her hair, pulling her closer. "I forgot what tomorrow was." I breathed out a laugh. "I actually forgot my own damn birthday. I'm so sorry that I ruined your surprise. It looked like a beautiful cake, and your present. Your present was amazing. I love it… I uh, I'm also sorry that I opened it. Please don't hate me y/n, I'm so sorry." there was a loaded moment where the only thing she did was slowly exhale against my collarbone. Her arms threaded around me, holding me tightly. She didn't say anything, but I could sense her forgiveness. All the tension leeched out of my body and I leaned into her embrace. I nuzzled my face into her hair, squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

"How the hell did you forget your own birthday, you dork?" I chuckled, picking up my head so I could run my fingers through her hair again.

"I have no idea, although I mean, in my defense demons don't really celebrate birthdays, or any holidays for that matter so I guess I've just never seen it as important." Her arms squeezed me so tightly that my ribs creaked.

"Well they're important here and yours is important to me because you are very important to me." I trembled a little, overcome with some strange emotion that I couldn't identify.

"Does that mean you still love me despite this?" she laughed, leaning back. She pulled my head down and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Of course I love you Anti. One stupid little fight isn't going to change that" I tackled her onto the bed, peppering her face in kisses while she giggled. She pushed me away,

"Ha! Stop it that tickles" I kissed her one more time for good measure, making sure that she felt my apology and my adoration for her in it. Love, that feeling I couldn't figure out, was love, it had to be. I pulled away smiling down at her under me. Then I frowned as a sudden thought occurred to me. she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Now I really want cake" I pouted, she rolled her beautiful e/c eyes with another light laugh.

"Well looks like you're shit out of luck" I stuck out my lower lip in a pout.

"You won't make me one?"

"That's a lot of work Anti" I leaned down and kissed her right where I know she loves it most, she drew in a sharp breath.

"But I love your cakes best, they're so good" I breathed against her skin. She shivered. I kissed her sweet spot again, sucking gently. She seethed under me, reaching up to tug at my hair.

"Ugh fine, you demonic bastard, just stop teasing me." I looked up at her with a triumphant, toothy grin.

"Deal" I said, leaning in for a real kiss this time.


	2. I Get Off*** (antixreader)

**I Get Off**

Your Perspective:

I knew he was there. He's always there. He's not quite human, I knew that too. What he was exactly, I had no clue. He's been following me for a while though, getting closer and closer; but I have yet to see him up close. I just catch glimpses of his dark green hair, his sly grin that edges the line between psychotic and amused, the shock of red blood shimmering wetly on his neck. The blood never seems to dry, dripping down his throat at a rate that should mean nearly instant death but it never seemed to bother him and I never saw any blood in the alley where he stands outside my building.

He's been in my apartment, I knew it. Sometimes I was almost sure that he was standing right behind me, but when I looked there was nobody there. I knew he'd been in there in other ways though. Bouquets of blood red roses appeared like clockwork every week. There was never any tag or card, just the roses casually placed on my counter. I was also missing several pairs of my favorite panties. Sometimes my panties would go missing from where they were sitting on my bed after I'd placed them there minutes before. The bastard had better give them back, they may be barely-there sateen and lace thongs and cheekys but they were not cheap.

I wasn't afraid of him. Oh no, not anymore; even though at first I was terrified of him. I was a little girl alone in a strange city without any friends or any family even in the same country as me. The only consistent people in my life were the regular patrons at the bar I worked at and him, my inhuman stalker. In a strange little twist I'd almost come to rely on him, his presence was reassuring in a way. It was like I had some undying guardian shadowing my every step. It made me feel safe from… well from things much more inhuman than him. I just wish he'd let me see his face.

Recently I'd become a bit obsessed with him, funny isn't it? I have become obsessed with my own stalker. I'd started to… fantasize about him. Wonder what his hands would feel like on my skin, probably rough and just the right amount of violent. He'd probably bite me, god I wish he would. He'd drag his teeth down my tender skin, scoring it and leaving his mark on me. His hands and lips would leave purple bruises as they followed their haphazard trail down my body. He'd curl his fingers in my hair and pull it back to expose my throat to him, where he'd thoroughly mark me like he had the rest of my trembling body. He would growl deep in his throat whenever I would try to take control, a feral growl so deep I could feel it rumbling through me at every junction where our skin met. He'd be so deliciously rough that I wouldn't have any choice but to let him do whatever he wanted to me, with me just barely clinging to sanity as he… ahem, well, like I said. Obsess. I'd come to conclude that I needed to draw him out of hiding, I needed his body against mine and I knew he wanted it too. I just needed to find the right way to do it, the right way to tease him without getting myself killed.

All the research I'd done online had led me to two different results: 1) he was a ghost. I refused to believe that one. He was too solid, too real in this 'plane of existence'. The other result I managed to weed out of the depths of the internet was that he was a demon. Some filthy part of me deep inside writhed in a sick sort of excitement at that possible discovery. I knew he wasn't human, and no other result held any evidence towards him so I just prayed that demon was the right answer. And that's where I am now, lining my window sills and doorway with coarse salt and hanging sprigs of rosemary and sage around my apartment. I was going to tape up pictures of protective sigils as well but the only results I got about that had something to do with annoyingly attractive men and whatever a 'Destiel' was. The first step of my plan was to keep him out, because what's more maddening than looking at something you know you can't have? It's so much more exciting to look when you can't touch. The second step of my plan was currently residing in a little black bag in my bathroom, but that comes in just a bit.

I set the bag of salt down, smelling the herbs spread throughout my apartment. My lips twisted into a sadistic half smile, this was going to drive him nuts. I hope. I shook off that thought and pondered what to do next, it wasn't fully dark outside yet and even though both of my windows had only a lovely view of the brick building claustrophobically close to mine I didn't want anyone but him to see me when that time came. I debated on taking a bath, but I had already pampered myself the night before; exfoliating, shaving, and moisturizing every inch of my body. Even if this didn't work out I was going to have to do that more often, my skin was practically glowing. Standing there in my kitchen, stroking my soft hair idly I eventually decided to eat some food, while strategically placing myself at the table so that between me and the window was a bundle of rosemary and sage hanging from the ceiling.

It was time for the show.

…

I was considering backing out. I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, tapping my fingers anxiously on the counter. Fear and uncertainty cramped my stomach, what if this backfired on me and he left? What if I just made a complete fool of myself? What if he goes too far and I get hurt? After all he is a demon and I haven't seen him do anything but stare at me with those intense green eyes while I pretend not to notice he's there. This could all go sideways in so many ways and it was starting to get to me. But could I just take down all my preparations just like that without any repercussions from him? And what if I left them up? What would he do? Would he get angry with me for trying to keep him out? Or would he just leave? I didn't want him to leave, that was sure. I definitely didn't want him to leave. Looking at my too-wide eyes in the mirror, I nodded at my reflection; faking a confident smirk. I couldn't back out now, I'd already gone passed the point of no return. Go big or go home right? Slipping my shirt back on and throwing the now empty black bag away, I left the bathroom, moving to stand in front of my bedroom window. A flash of green in the alleyway below caught my eye but I refused to acknowledge it. He was down there, he was waiting and the fact that I saw more than just a flicker of movement told me that I had his full attention from my antics earlier. I completely ignored him. Taking a discreet breath to steady myself I took out my hair from its tie, shaking it out with sensual slowness. The silence was pressing down on my ears and making me aware of even the slightest scratch of fabric on my skin.

I couldn't do this.

With a slight frown, I moved to my stereo in the corner of my room. I quickly selected a song, smiling as I heard it start to play. (*cough, cough I Get Off cough HACKsilver cough* Sorry guys, I think I caught a cold). Closing my eyes, I listened to the quick guitar strums for a moment, feeling the drum beat invade my brain and hold a place right next to where my stalker had claimed a permanent throne. I opened my eyes with a smile, realizing I'd started to sway my hips in time with the song. This wasn't going to be too hard after all, well he might be. Restarting the song, I moved back to the center of the room. I ran my hands through my hair again, making it tousled and in my face.

You don't know that I know

you watch me every night

I glanced at the window but I didn't see him. That didn't mean he wasn't there. I swayed to the drum beat, making sure my hips were rotating excruciatingly slow. Bringing my hips back in I crossed my arms in front of my stomach and took hold of my shirt, sliding it up my stomach.

And I just can't resist the urge

To stand here in the light

Still swaying, I pulled my shirt off and threw it on the bed, exposing my black and green lace bra that I'd bought specifically for this. I swung my hips out in a wide circle making my lips split into a broad grin. This was kind of fun and made me feel incredibly sexy.

And I could close the curtain

But this is too much fun

I saw movement right outside my window and my eyes darted over before I could catch myself, but as always I saw nothing. Fuck he was about to make me come undone, my grin faded into a sinful smirk I spun slowly on my heel until I was no longer facing the window and slipped myself out of my pants, making sure that when I bent over my ass was propped up and rocking softly with the beat. I stood back up, drawing my hands up my thighs, fingers trailing over my soft skin and silky panties. I was left in just my green and black lingerie, and my black thigh high tights. I kicked my pants aside and resumed my strip tease in the center of my room, exploring my skin with my hands as slow as I could bear. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, imagining my soft fingers to be his rough ones. My fingers brushed a sensitive spot and my lips parted to release a low moan.

Anti's perspective:

I couldn't take it anymore. She was going to be the death of me. I was lurking in the shadows between the building, watching her trace her skin as I wanted to, watching her touch herself as I yearned to. Her fingers drifted near the apex of her thighs and her soft pink lips opened in a small O and I could just hear her quiet moan. I could hear the faint music through her closed window and it made a soft smirk touch my lips.

When your line is crossed I get off

"Make another sound like that and my line will be crossed, little girl" I thought to myself, feeling myself start to stiffen. She continued to touch herself shyly, but obviously enjoying herself. I growled quietly, twitching in my pants. I eyed the salt rim around her window, frowning. How did she know? I can't get near her now, but if it wasn't there I would be in there now pushing her down on that bed, covering her body with mine, marking her body with my teeth and nails, making sure she could feel every inch of me as she screamed my name. I shifted, reaching down with one hand while keeping my eyes locked on her, refusing to even blink. I groaned so low it was almost inaudible as my hand slid over my clothed, swollen length. I was almost as bad as her.

It's so much more exciting

To look when you can't touch

Fuck! I know!

Your Perspective:

He was there. I could see him. I could see his whole silhouette. I had never seen that much of him at one time before. My eyes were just cracked, I dared not open them more. I didn't want him to see me looking at him. I had a problem though; my imagination had gotten ahead of me and now I was starting to soak my panties. Dropping my hands, I straightened up and walked to my bed.

You could say I am different

And maybe I'm a freak

But I know how to twist ya

To bring you to your knees

I laid down on the end of my bed on my back, exhaling deeply. I closed my eyes once more so I could picture him clearly. I dragged my hand from the center of my breasts down my stomach, tracing the muscles that were tensing under his my touch. My his fingers circled my naval, making all my muscles clench. His? Mine? His. His fingers reached the hem of my panties, toying with the lace before using one finger to trace down the middle before veering off to one of my thighs, toying with the hem there as well. I gasped, my thighs pressing together. His fingers slipped underneath my panties and right as the pads of my fingers brushed against my bundle of nerves the chorus of the song rang out.

I get off on you!

Getting off on me!

I give you what you want,

But nothing is for free!

It's a give and take,

Kinda life we make!

When your line is crossed,

I get off!

His fingers, my fingers; it didn't matter at this point because it felt so good, they were toying with me, stroking me, pushing against me. I moaned again, barely remembering he was watching me touch myself. My body was writhing against my own touch, and I was biting my lip so hard that it was pulsing against my teeth. My fingers pushed harder and moved farther down to slip inside me, seeking to pull more pleasure from me. I whimpered and brought my legs up, clenching them around my hand.

Tap tap tap

I sat up, pressing both hands to my bed. My head jerked to look at my window. He was right there, perched on my sill, sitting within the light spilling from my bedroom. I moved to stand and stumbled over to the window, still breathing heavily from a few moments before. I leaned against the sill on my side. All I could do was stare at him, at his pale green skin, his messy green hair like he'd been running his hands through it, and his full lips slightly parted, his hot breath fogging up my window. His head was cocked to the side and he was just staring right back with a blank, almost angry expression. His eyes were completely black, even the sclera, and they were shining with lust. At his hungry expression I felt something in me tighten and squirm, feeling extremely hot down below. He raised an eyebrow and tapped the glass once more near the bottom, looking at the salt line pointedly. I glanced at it before looking back up at him. I bit my lip again and his body glitched like it was a bad recording. Here we were, I had him right where I wanted him. He wanted me as badly as I wanted him, and I just had more thing I needed to do before my fantasies came true, but now I was unsure.

Do I open up the window? Or do I not?

I raised a shaking hand and made a very deliberate line through the salt line. When I glanced up at the window again, he was gone. I inhaled harshly, disappointment and bitterness a sour tide in my stomach. I turned around, my stomach cramping and my eyes felt very tight; like I was going to cry. I froze in place though when I looked up once more. There he was, lounging back on my bed. He'd propped himself up by leaning back on his hands, the fingers curled into the covers like he was holding himself there. He was absolutely still, like a statue, or like he'd been covered in cement; although his eyes were alive, dancing like fire as they raked over my body. I was embarrassed but couldn't make my arms move to cover myself.

"Are you real?" I whispered, breaking the heavy silence between us. His eyes flicked up to mine, locking there and making feel like I was melting in the heat of them. A cruel smirk twisted his features.

"I was real enough to you just a few moments ago." I blushed crimson, but I didn't look away; afraid that if I stopped looking at him he'd disappear forever. His lips twitched farther upward, eating up my shy demeanor.

"I–" my breath caught in my throat as he was suddenly in front of me, eyes digging into me like he was looking for the meaning of life in them. I took a step back and his cruel, sadistic smirk returned and he stepped towards me again until he'd backed me up against the wall behind me. He leaned into my space, leering down at me. I hate to admit it but even though I was terrified, this was strangely hot. The look on his face told me he knew that because he leaned even closer and each time I inhaled my body brushed against his. It was like I was being electrocuted, a brief buzz sparking over my skin that left me dizzy and breathless but craving more. One of his arms slammed into the wall by my head, bracing him up. The other reached up to turn a curl of my hair around his fingers.

"Why so shy little one? You were being so bold a minute ago, teasing me like that." His eyes narrowed, pulling on the strand of hair until I winced. "It's not nice to tease a man like that, I might have to... punish you" he leaned forward and breathed the last words into my ear. I shivered at both the feel of his lips brushing the shell of my ear as the husky tone of his voice. In a burst of movement, he grabbed my wrists and slammed them into the wall above my head. I winced, that was going to leave a bruise. "But that was what you wanted wasn't it?" my mouth was dry and my head was spinning but I felt so drawn to the warm body brushing teasingly against me. I bit my lip, looking up at him. His head twitched to the side, and static noise filled the air. I felt the softness of a bed under me and I realized with a shock that I was now lying on my bed with him perched over me. I looked around, trying to move but he still had my wrists in an iron grip.

"How- how did you?" he chuckled, sounding a bit like a hissing snake.

"You were dead-right on what I am, sweetheart." His eyes were huge this close, like pools of ink that painted a shimmering picture of my terrified reflection. I tried to swallow and calm my racing heart.

"Are you going to kill me?" I could feel my blood pounding through my veins, making my whole body pulse and my ears thrum with the sound. The demon chuckled darkly and grabbed my chin with one hand, holding it just tight enough to pinch but I could still feel the strength he wasn't using. He could very easily kill me if he wanted to. My whole body was tingling and oversensitive where he touched me. My mind was very muddled, I shouldn't be this aroused in the face of imminent death. He released a slow breath over my face that smelled oddly of mint. There was a brief moment where the black faded from his eyes and his eyes were an unnaturally bright shade of emerald green.

"That remains to be seen, but if you die tonight it's because I fucked you to death." I squirmed under him, he sounded completely serious about fucking me so hard it would kill me. He laughed again, his eyes flooded with black once more. His laugh broke and crackled like a bad recording. He sat up on his knees, straddling my thighs. He held his arms out wide, his insane smile stretching so wide I thought it might tear the muscles.

"I know you want me, but you'll have to beg for it." He leaned forward so fast that my hair blew out of my face. His face was centimeters from mine, eyes burning with a lustful rage and his hand was cupping the back of my throat tightly. "Beg for me y/n. Beg me to fuck you. Tell me you want it" he whispered feverishly, so close to me I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I sat frozen and he leaned back, dropping his hand. He frowned, his face darkening.

"Come on now little one, you're so much more than this. So much more exciting. Stop being so damn B̵̛͏O̢̡͘͡Ŕ̡I͏̷͏̴Ń̵͜͠G̢͘͞͞!" I jumped at his sudden glitchy screech. My eyes glanced over him, taking in the tense, twitching muscles; the too-wide eyes, and his heavy breathing. I propped myself up on one elbow, reaching my other arm behind me. He settled a little, raising an eyebrow in question at my actions. I pinched my fingers and snapped my bra open. Sitting up fully I slipped my arms out of it and threw in on the floor. Anti's eyes locked on me, shining with lust. I could feel the complete shift of power in the air. I reached for one of his cold hands and his fingers automatically twined through mine. I brought our hands up and set his on my breast, holding it there. He shivered, growling deep in his throat. He licked his lip, eyes burning into mine again.

"What's your name?" I asked, fighting my whimpers as his fingers flexed on my bare skin. His smirk faded, and his brows drew together.

"Anti." He said quietly. I laid back down, still holding his hand over my chest. He followed me down to lean over me again. I smiled coyly, finding his shy expression to be almost as attractive as his dominant one.

"I want you to fuck me until I can't walk. I want you so bad that I can't stand it. I want to scream your name until I can't speak. Fuck me, please Anti, please fuck me like you've never fucked anyone." His eyes went wide, and his sadistic smirk returned. He growled deep in his throat, and I could feel the rumble in the air. Everything inside me clenched in a horrible way. I had just unleashed a monster.

He attacked me, teeth clashing against mine in a bruising kiss. He tasted sweet, like sugar, but also bitter like poison. His long fingers wrapped around the underside of my thighs, jerking them apart. His head dipped down to bite at my jawbone before he moved back up to my lips, another hard jerk forced my legs around his hips and made my hipbones bounce off his. I cried out, a shock of pleasure going through me at the sudden pain and pressure. He took the opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth and dominate me in that way. Both of his hands cupped my breasts, squeezing and pinching and pulling. His hands were not gentle and I was loving it. My ass was propped up on his thighs and he rutted firmly against me. My mind scattered, overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensations. He trapped my tongue down, then claimed the rest of my mouth for himself. I moaned into his mouth, unable to hold it back any longer. One of my hands reached up to grab at him, my nails scratching up his arm. He froze, pulling back; there was a string of saliva between our lips. I panted, staring up at him with my cheeks on fire. One of his hands traced up my stomach and I arched into his touch, the scrape of his callouses threatening another moan. He cocked his head to the side, expression startingly blank.

"Oh, little girl." He growled in a deep voice, my legs clenched around his hips at the sound. "You're going to regret that." His lips locked on my neck, sucking and biting. His mouth was so hot against my already fevered skin and it felt like he was a wildfire, lighting me on fire with every little touch. I arched my body to press into him, ready to give anything to be this close to him. he swiped at me, nails tearing at the skin of my sides. I barely felt the sting, or the blood running down my sides. I just felt him, pressing against me, forcing me down into the mattress. He bit me again, hard enough to leave a mark and I groaned. Reaching up again I tugged at his black shirt, wanting to touch more of his skin. He chuckled against my skin, blowing cold air on the bite mark. I bit my lip to hold in my moan, his hand wrapped tightly around my jaw; looking deep into my eyes.

"Oh no pretty girl, let me hear you. I want to hear those sweet moans of yours." I nodded as best as I could, whimpering as his grip tightened. His smile and the dark look in his eyes made my stomach twist. "Hmm, I don't think I got my message across. Let's see if I can force it out of you." I sucked in a sharp breath through my nose as he ducked his head again. My body jerked as his tongue darted out to graze the tip of my nipple. He did it again, letting the tip of his tongue linger. I was squirming under him but his tight grip on my mouth reduced me to a mute. He dropped his head and took my nipple into his mouth. He rolled it around in his mouth, nibbling and tugging gently with his teeth. he continued his assault, getting rougher and rougher until there were tears of pleasure in the corners of my eyes. He pursed his lips and sucked, biting down again. I let out a muffled cry into his hand, my hips rolling up into his. He pulled away with a smirk. He let go of my jaw and dragged his finger down my body teasingly slow. He gave my other nipple a hard pinch that made me jump again.

"That's a good girl." He sat up, shrugging off his shirt and tossing it off the bed to the unknown corners of my world. "Your turn." I sat up, running my hands up and down his slim body, wanting to feel every inch of his hot skin. He groaned deep in his throat, tipping his head back with his eyes sliding shut. I latched onto his neck, kissing his Adam's apple before giving him a hickey to match mine. He growled, and I sucked harder, licking at the bruise before moving to his shoulder to make one there. His hands were everywhere, skirting around my body to squeeze my curves and push me closer to him until I was on my knees flush against him, the slide of skin on skin making us both groan. His hips pushed against mine, causing flare-ups of pleasure that coursed through me and caused something to coil in my stomach. His fingers tangled into my hair and ripped my head back painfully. He bit down on my shoulder, groaning as he did. He was still grinding against me but all this teasing was getting to be too much to take. I fumbled for his belt, undoing his pants and yanking them down to his knees. I forced us together, rubbing my hips against his in a rough circle. He groaned against my skin, grinding back.

"Ah-Anti pl-please, I ne-ed you" I mumbled, my pitch jumping all over the place. He broke away, shoving me onto my back with my legs bent under me. He glared down at me, black eyes hypnotizing. His chest was heaving and he was trembling. He started to drag his finger down my stomach excruciatingly slow.

"Do you?" he growled in that same deep voice. I sighed in pleasure at his soft touch, feeling his finger reach my hips and curl into the waistband of my panties. He paused, waiting for an answer. All I could do is nod breathlessly, his eyes glowed with a sick pride and his posture straightened.

"Look at you, all fucked out and I'm not even close to done with you." He mocked. I couldn't care less at this point, I was too far gone to care. He smirked, huffing out a laugh before he started to drag my panties down. He backed off the bed, dropping my panties and removing his pants. He started to crawl back up the bed, leaving lingering bites up the insides of my thighs as he went. He stopped at the apex of my thighs and I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation.

"Look at me." He growled, I picked my head up to see him hovering over me, his mouth devastatingly close to where I desperately wanted it. He smirked and dipped his head down, keeping eye contact with me. I bit my lip again and he pulled away with another frown.

"What did I say about holding it in?" he snarled, yanking on my hips so that I fell flat against the bed. He buried his head between my thighs, at the first touch of his tongue against me I threw back my head and let out a strangled yell. Anti's tongue pushed inside me, and my back arched as I cried out again. I wound my fingers through his messy hair, but my tugging only seemed to encourage him and he continued to fuck me with his tongue until I was reduced to wordless, incoherent babbles. I could feel my knot coiling impossibly tight, and my legs were trembling. My throat was dry and hoarse from my wordless cries of pleasure.

"Ah-ah-Anti! I'm going to-!" I didn't get to finish my sentence as he pulled my legs onto his shoulder and sat up. His grip on my hip and thigh was bruising but he didn't stop, he did the opposite. At this new, inverted position with my legs in the air, and the renewed force of his tongue inside me I couldn't have held on any longer if I wanted to. I crashed over the edge like a tidal wave, crying out his name and swiping desperately at him; seeking something to cling to as I fell apart.

He pulled away from me, letting me slump down onto the mattress again. He left soft-open mouthed kisses up my body as I came down from my orgasm. I lay there panting with one arm thrown over my eyes as he moved slowly up my body. He pulled my arm away from my face with a soft touch that was so unlike what he'd done before and yet felt just as good, maybe better. He kissed me again and I could taste myself on his tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me, kissing me so gently. He ground down against me and I could feel his hard cock pushing between my thighs. He groaned at the feel. He pulled away and pushed me to roll over and up onto my hands and knees.

"Not done yet baby girl." He kissed up my spine, sliding his body up mine, his chest burning the cool skin of my back. "I'm going to fuck you until you feel like your hips are broken and your legs won't stop shaking." His husky whisper was right in my ear then he bit down at the bruise he made on my shoulder and I moaned at the pain, pushing back into his hips. "I'm going to make you mine, and I swear that I won't stop until the only word you know is my name." he backed away from me, leaving me trembling and cold as I waited for him to return. The feeling of his hands on my skin again felt like stepping out into the sun after being in a cold room. I could feel something heavy and hot pressing against my inner thigh. Anti sighed with pleasure in my ear as he rubbed himself against me. He pulled back slightly and lined up our hips, then he started to push himself in.

I cried out at the burn but pushed myself up into him even as I whimpered in pain. I needed him, I needed all of him. I felt like I was going crazy but the farther in he pushed himself the more I needed. He was hissing and groaning into my ear, his hands tight enough to leave bruises on my hips. He was mumbling something under his breath, but I couldn't make it out over my own noises. He bottomed out and held still, letting me adjust. I felt stretched to the point of breaking, but it felt so good that I would have done anything to keep him in this position forever. His hand traced up and down my back, fingers feeling out the bumps of my spine.

"You're so hot inside" he murmured, sounding like he was starting to lose himself. I groaned instead of an answer. He gave an experimental thrust and my eyes rolled up into the back of my head. My arms gave out and I slid down, burying my head in my arms.

"Fuck... Anti please" I moaned as he started to thrust into me a brutal pace. He growled behind me, only going harder. Anti's hand wrapped around my hair and yanked me up to my knees. He turned my head to look at him, crushing his mouth to mine in another kiss. He kept thrusting, making the uncomfortable position that much worse. He broke away first, burying his teeth in the skin of my shoulder, licking and biting up my neck. I fell forward again, my muscles failing me. I pressed my face into my forearms, crying out as he hit just the right spot. I saw stars as he hit that spot again and again, reducing me to wordless cries and moans; tears streaming down my face from the rough burn and the pleasure. He draped himself over my back, pounding into me; muttering my name over and over. He frantically kissed everywhere he could reach, my neck, my shoulder, my jaw, my cheek.

"Y/n..." he moaned out after a particularly brutal thrust. His moan pushed me right up to the edge and I was desperately clinging to it while he worked himself up. He pressed more soft kisses to my skin as he pounded mercilessly into me. "Come for me" he growled and that's what finally sent me over the edge again. I heard Anti cry out my name and felt him bury his face in my shoulder as he came deep inside me. My orgasm hit me like an avalanche. I saw stars behind my closed eyelids and I forgot how to breathe. I was staring up at the ceiling when my vision came back to me, my throat branded with Anti's name and tears still drying on my face. I saw Anti pulling the covers over me and turning to get his clothes.

"Wait," I called, he turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow, his eyes back to that vibrant green. "Stay with me tonight." His eyes softened, his fingers pulled the button of his jeans together as he walked over to me. His fingers stroked my cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Not tonight, my little one." Then he smiled in his wicked way. "Maybe next time." I frowned but nodded in understanding. At least there were going to be more nights like this. I reached up and pulled him down by the back of his neck. He melted into me as our lips touched and his hand came up to stroke my hair before settling on my cheek. He broke the kiss but instead pressed our foreheads together, taking a couple seconds before he opened his eyes again. His fingers dragged across my skin like he was hesitant to pull away. He slipped on his shirt, hiding the purple marks of my handiwork. He smirked at me,

"Next time," he said it like a promise,

"Next time," I repeated to the empty room as he disappeared in a distortion of green static.


	3. Sing Me To Sleep (DarkxReader)

**Sing Me to Sleep**:

Your Perspective:

I couldn't sleep. I had no idea what it was. Maybe it was because I wasn't in my own bed, in my own place. Or maybe it was the thunder outside, the rain drumming against the window. Or maybe it was because I was spending the night at Dark's place. It wasn't like I was terrified of the guy, I liked him a lot. He was usually very kind to me, but I remembered the day of the incident. Three people had died and four more were in critical condition in the hospital. I never figured out if they made it or not. Mark still refuses to speak about that day, but I saw the pictures on the news.

What was I saying? Oh yeah, I wasn't necessarily scared of Dark but the fact that he was a demon and was obviously capable of killing people without a second thought was a constant reminder in the back of my head. I wouldn't have stayed here if I had a choice but I had been kicked out of my apartment by my POS boyfriend in the middle of the night after our fight. In my rush to leave I had forgotten all my stuff, even my phone. Dark's apartment was the only one within walking distance. He didn't seem to mind, though he did promise to get me my apartment back, boyfriend free. I was a little worried about how he planned to do that. 

I still couldn't freaking sleep. It was almost two in the morning now, and I was wide awake. With a soft sigh I rolled over and grabbed my phone that somehow Dark had retrieved, pulling up Youtube and searching up a video. My phone's small speakers didn't do Mark's voice any justice but it still made me relax back into the mattress with a happy sigh. I don't know why, and I don't how it happened but whenever I can't sleep I turn on Markiplier's cover of "Say you won't let go" and I'm out like a light. It happens with any of Mark's covers but "Say you won't let go" is my favorite one. 

I settled back down with a tired sigh and a quiet yawn, my phone facedown on the edge of the mattress. The song was about halfway over when my eyelids were starting to get heavy, I snuggled down into the covers with a smile. I could never tell Mark about this. He'd never let me live it down. Mark and I are just friends, really good friends. I don't think I could ever develop feelings for him but I mean come on, the guy had a voice. 

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard a deep voice accuse. I shot up, startled out of my light doze.

"What?" I mumbled sleepily, confused and frightened. I rubbed my eyes to see Dark standing in the doorway. I hadn't heard him open the door. He looked pissed, eyes narrowed and his arms crossed tightly. Shit, I forgot he and Mark were fighting again. Dark hates any mention of his counterpart when he gets like this. I quickly locked my phone, silencing Youtube. 

"Why were you playing that?" he asked, looking only a little more relaxed. I held the blankets up to my chest both to cover myself and as a feeble form of protection. He wasn't going to hurt me was he? I thought we were friends.

"I'm sorry Dark, I-I forgot you two were fighting." I could see the glow of his red eyes in his dark silhouette, framed by the faint light coming from down the hall. I heard him sigh and his eyes closed, he turned slightly to the side and I could see the profile of his face. I saw the shadow of his long eyelashes move as he opened his eyes but they were no longer glowing, faded back to their natural black. 

"I didn't mean to scare you." 

"It's okay, I didn't mean to make you mad" he just shook his head and leaned against the doorway, his lean body making him appear lithe and fluid like a panther. 

"If you wanted to talk to Mark you could have asked me to take you to his house." I blushed, scratching at my face. Shit… Would Dark make fun of me for this too? Maybe not but he'd probably think I was stupid. 

"N-no that wasn't it." There was a pause as he evaluated me, making me squirm and pull the covers higher up until they almost covered my face. 

"Are you afraid of me?" his voice was subdued, almost sad. His face turned to the side, hiding his expression in shadow. I pulled the covers back down, guilt making my stomach cramp.

"No! Well, I mean a little. I just… I've seen what you do when you get mad and you seemed pretty mad when you came in here so…" I trailed off, not knowing where to take that sentence. He huffed out a bitter laugh, turning his head back to look at me again.

"You never answered me. Why are you listening to one of Mark's videos?" I blushed again, heat flooding my face. I looked down.

"I-I can't sleep. Whenever I can't sleep I play one of his song covers and it helps me sleep. But please don't tell him! he'd never let me live it down." I glanced up at him and could have sworn that I saw his lips curving up into a smirk in the shadows. Shame flooded me like a bitter wave of acid. I covered my face with my hands and groaned. "Yeah I know it's stupid, I know." I pulled the covers over my head to hide my flaming face. I heard a dry chuckle and just groaned again, flopping back down with the covers still over my face. "Shut up." I mumbled in a small voice. The bed dipped and creaked as Dark sat down next to me. He peeled the covers back from my face, causing fly away hairs to fall in my face and tickle my nose. He chuckled again and brushed them away with a surprisingly tender hand. I blinked, a different kind of blush spreading across the bridge of my nose and cheekbones. I saw the shadow of doubt cross his face and he pulled back, leaning away from me.

"Are you in love with Mark?" I snorted, not even caring about how unattractive that noise was.

"If I'm in love with Mark then I'm also in love with Tyler, Ethan, and Chica, because I feel the same way about all four of them." Dark reached over to flip on the bedside lamp. He turned back to me, rolling his eyes at the end of my sentence.

"Of all four of those I think Chica is the best choice, and she hates me." I giggled, closing my eyes briefly, when I opened them again Dark was staring at me with a stunned expression.

"What?" I asked, blushing again, thinking I had done something stupid.

"I don't believe I've ever made you laugh before." I smiled up at him, my eyebrows pinching together in a quizzical expression.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just haven't noticed" 

"Oh, I would have noticed" he rumbled in a voice so deep that it made my whole core take a collective inhale. I bit my lip, cheeks reddening. What was he saying exactly? I found myself at a loss for words, staring up into his black eyes that were like pools of deep water. Dark, and endless and if I were to dive into them, I would never come back up. He was watching me, and seemed to be holding his breath. 

"Dark?" I questioned with a small voice in a room that suddenly seemed far too large. His gaze darted away and he took a deep breath, like he was coming up from his own dive into deep water. I saw him swallow roughly, eyes closing briefly before coming to rest back on me but I had the strangest sensation that while he seemed to be meeting my eyes he really wasn't.

"How can I help you get some sleep?" I had to stop and restart my brain at the sudden shift in conversation.

"I.. I don't know, unless you can sing." I joked. He straightened up stiffly, his eyes darting away to look anywhere but at me; and I swear to any god you can care to name that his grey skin darkened at the cheekbones. Darkiplier, the manipulating, psychopathic demon that took pleasure in torturing Mark and his channel, was blushing. 

"I uh, I can." He mumbled so low that I wasn't sure that's what he actually said.

"What?" 

"Sing. I can sing." He heaved a heavy breath, still not looking at me. He tossed his hand through his hair with an anxious flick of his hand. "I can sing to you if you want me to." I sat up, drawing his gaze back to me. I smiled, touched at his gesture.

"That's so sweet of you, but if you're embarrassed you don't have to." 

"I'm not embarrassed," he growled before catching himself and saying in a softer tone, "I've just never sang in front of anyone before" I bit my lip, he was so adorable when he was nervous and self-conscious. 

"I would love to hear it, if you're willing." He swallowed again, looking at me through waves of tousled black hair. He let out a slow breath, evaluating me. He pushed his hair back into place, every piece tucking back neatly.

"All right…" his rumbled in that same slow, deep voice. "Move over." I was quick to move to one side of the bed, watching Dark as he settled himself neatly on the other side. He leaned up against the headboard, folding his hands over his lower stomach. "Get comfortable." He commanded again and I wiggled around, burrowing under the covers. I glanced up at him to see him wearing a slight smirk, his eyes soft.

"What?" I demanded, cheeks flushing yet again. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nothing. Do you have any requests for a song?" I shook my head, resting it on the soft pillow.

"Whatever you want." He nodded in a distracted way, his mind obviously racing. He nodded again, but more to himself. He reached over and turned off the light. I looked up at him to him shaded with soft blue light from the window behind me.

"Close your eyes." His voice a lot lower now that the lights were off. I obeyed, tucking my head down and getting comfortable again. There was a beat while he collected himself and then he started to sing (play the song now). My first reaction was a sharp, surprised inhale, my eyes snapping open to look up at him. His eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Dark's singing was a lot like that deep tone his voice got sometimes, but much smoother and more fluid. It sounded like if Mark were to sing during one of his "World's Quietest Let's Plays. I could never see why people compared some voices to caramel or velvet, but now I understood. My eyelids were already starting to get heavy, all tension leaving my shoulders. I settled down again, my body relaxing. One of my hands brushed against his thigh and he twitched, his voice halting like he'd forgotten how to make his throat work. 

"Sorry." I mumbled, getting sleepy. He didn't bother to stop singing to respond. I closed my eyes, but sleep wouldn't take me. It was getting towards the end of the song and I was completely relaxed and very drowsy but my body wouldn't take that last step. Dark's voice trailed off as he finished the song. 

"You're still awake aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm" I mumbled, Dark shifted, sliding down the bed so he was more relaxed. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up…" he started to sing, sounding exactly like Mark. I picked my head up and he faltered, trailing off. 

"I didn't know you could do that." he shrugged, frowning slightly. I blinked and Dark had transformed his features to be a mirror image of Mark.

"You said that Mark's voice helps you sleep" he said in Mark's slightly higher voice. I frowned, hating that look on his face. To anyone who didn't know Mark, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Dark's every mannerism was spot on, down to the warm smile and the way that Mark's bottom eyelids would puff slightly when he smiled. I knew the difference though, I saw right through that fake smile and the way that there was no light of joy in Dark's brown eyes. I could see the pain it caused him to do this. I sighed and propped myself on my elbow.

"But you're not Mark." his smile dropped, his shoulders drooping.

"I can be for tonight, if you want me to." I shook my head, looking down.

"I don't want you to be." Looking up at him I saw his eyes narrow warily. "If you're going to look at me, look at me with your own eyes. If you're going to smile at me, have it be your own smile. If you're going to talk to me, talk to me with your own voice. You're not Mark, and you don't need to be around me. Just be yourself." In the blink of the eye he let the illusion fall and he was back to his normal self. He was looking down at me like I was the moon and he was just seeing me for the first time. I smiled, daring to reach up and brush my fingertips against his jaw, the stubble coarse under them.

"Much better." His eyes were darting back and forth between mine, doubt written clear on his face. I quietly watched him battle with himself, before he came to a decision and he looked away.

"Lay back down." he rumbled, voice subdued. I did as he asked and as I started to close my eyes he started to sing again

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up. you made feel as though I was enough." I moved my head onto his stomach and he flinched, his voice catching; pitch jumping on the word 'away'. I grimaced and went to pull away, thinking that I had pushed too far; misinterpreted the situation. He placed his hand on the back of my head gently, making me stay put. He picked up the song where he left off, his thumb rubbing back and forth over my hair. I relaxed into him, closing my eyes. I could hear the way that certain words rumbled through his whole body, and the soft inhales from his measured breathing. I was asleep before he hit the chorus. 

I woke up again as he tried to move my head off his stomach and onto the pillow. I grabbed his hand as he went to walk away. I could see his whole body freezing through my cracked, blurry eyes. 

"Stay," I mumbled, barely coherent. He didn't move so I let go of his hand, letting him make his own decision. The bed dipped as he crawled onto it with me, under the covers. He laid on his side, close but not touching. 

"Are you sure?" came his quiet voice from the darkness. I pushed myself into his chest, twisting my fingers into the front of his shirt.

"Stay" I repeated, more awake now. He breathed out slowly, ruffling the hair on the top of my head. He shifted, getting more comfortable. He pulled me closer, wrapping a heavy arm over my waist. 

"Do I need to sing again?" I snuggled closer, loving the way his chest rumbled with his voice.

"No, I just need you to stay." He chuckled, sliding his other arm under me to hold me close.

"Okay. Okay, I'll stay as long as you want me to." It was my turn to hesitate, questioning myself and if I was completely sure about how I felt. I only had to hesitate the span of a breath before I stretched my neck forward and lightly kissed his collarbone.

"Be careful; you don't have any idea what you're getting yourself into. I'm very needy." I held my breath as he let his out. I felt him shifting and my stomach dropped, thinking that he was going to leave. He pressed his lips to the top of my head, letting them linger.

"As long as you want me to" he repeated.


End file.
